


Panic

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean is a teen, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Panic Attacks, Sam is Missing, Sam is a teen, Set when Sam ran away and got a dog, Teenagers, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: Sam runs away, Dean has a panic attack, John is no help as usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I have series stuff to be working on. I had to write this though. I have had panic attacks since I was in middle school and I had one earlier today. Thought this might help. Strangely enough it did. Anyway I'm going back to work on one of the many fics I have started but haven't finished.
> 
> As always, this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think comments fuel my creative center. Well not really I just like them. So let me know what you think, hmmm I already said that. Now i'm talking in circles.

Dean was dying. He had to be, it was the only explanation he could come up with. He had gone out to get dinner for himself and Sam. When he returned, Sammy was nowhere to be found. A quick survey of the room revealed that Sam hadn’t been taken. All his things were gone, which meant that his little brother had packed up and left. 

Dean had looked everywhere he could think of. He checked the library, the school, the bus station, and the parks. Everywhere that he knew Sam spent time. He had even called hospitals and morgues, thankfully those had turned up nothing. Dean was screwed, John had taught them well. If Sammy didn’t want to be found, he would be impossible to find. 

There was no other choice, after hours of fruitless searching, he finally gave in and called their dad. The call hadn’t gone well. John had ranted and raved, calling Dean every name in the book and then some. Dean had apologized so many times he lost track. John had said he was coming home and the lives that he couldn’t save because of Dean’s screw up would be on his eldest son’s hands. 

That had been about an hour ago and Dean had been pacing the room since. He didn’t know what else to do, he could call the police because they would alert the state. Sammy would be taken away. The thought of Sam never coming back had forced the air from Dean’s lungs. 

He sat on the bed, trying desperately to steady his breathing, but each gasp felt like a fight. His heart just kept beating faster and harder. A cold sweat broke out over his skin and tears sprung up in his eyes. Dean felt like he was going to throw up, pass out, and have a heart attack all at the same time. There was nothing he could do. He knew his pulse was racing, but he couldn’t slow it. It felt like he was suffocating, but there was air all around him. He tried desperately to calm down, nothing he could think of would work. His vision started graying out around the edges and Dean knew if he didn’t calm down he would pass out. He almost welcomed it, then it would either pass or he could die in peace. His mind was constant loop of Sammy being taken away and his dad telling him he wasn’t good enough. That he wasn’t smart enough or strong enough to protect his precious baby brother. 

Dean felt himself falling and didn’t have the strength or presence of mind to catch himself. This was fine because he blacked out before he hit the floor. He woke up later, not knowing how long he had been out. The fear was still there, though not as overwhelming as it had been. If he didn’t think about it. Which was a great thing because he heard his dad’s truck pull up. He got up to go out and meet him. The only thought running through his mind now was that they would find Sammy.


End file.
